Liebestrank und seine Folgen
by GinevraZabini
Summary: Blaise und Draco wollen einen Liebestrank für Pansy brauen, da sie die beiden immer verfolgt. Doch bei dem Versuch die Haare zu holen, wird Blaise erwischt. Pairings: BZ/GW RW/PP DM/HG EM/HG
1. Eine Idee

_**Eine Idee**_

„Kann die einen denn nie in Ruhe lassen?", stöhnte Draco. Draco Malfoy, der seine letzten zwei Ferienwochen mit seinem besten Freund Blaise Zabini verbringen wollte und nun hatte er den Brief mit der Ankündigung Pansy Parkinsons in der Hand. Sie teilte ihm mit, dass sie morgen kommen würde, und Blaise und Draco schonmal das Abendessen vorbereiten sollten. Blaise grinste: "Hat Parkinson dir etwa schon wieder geschrieben?" Draco stöhnte wieder: "Wenns nur das wäre!" „Sie will doch nicht etwa vorbeikommen?", das Grinsen wurde noch größer. „Was grinst du denn so? Das ist doch ´ne Katastrophe!" Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, es wunderte ihn, dass Draco noch nie daran gedacht hatte sie los zu werden. „Draco Malfoy, hast du etwa noch nie daran gedacht sie los zu werden?" „Natürlich, aber wie denn?" Blaise überlegte, nach einer Weile hatte er eine Idee: "Also Draco, was ist es was Parkinson dazu bringt dir überall hinterher zulaufen und dir irgendwelche Spitznamen zu geben?" Draco überlegte: "Vielleicht weil sie so sehr in mich vernarrt ist?" „Genau. Und was wäre wenn sie in jemand anderen vernarrt wäre?" „Sie würde aufhören mir hinterher zu laufen, aber..." „Draco, ich weiß ja, das du momentan abgelenkt bist, aber das du nicht auf einen Liebestrank gekommen bist, das hatte ich doch nicht erwartet."

„Ok Blaise, aber wer soll denn derjenige sein, in den sie sich verliebt?"  
„Oh, ich dachte da so an Weasley!"  
„Das Wiesel? Aber wie sollen wir denn an die Haare kommen?"  
„Das, Draco, lass mal meine Sorge sein. Du machst den Trank bis auf die Haare und überlässt die Haare mir. Ach ja pass auf, das Parkinson nichts merkt!"


	2. Erwischt

_**Erwischt**_

Endlich war dieser Abend zu Ende! Draco und Pansy schliefen. Endlich kann ich meinem geheimen Hobby und lebensnotwendiger Geheimattacke nachgehen: Dem Fliegen! Gut das ich einen Spruch gefunden habe, der meinen Besen für andere unsichtbar und unspürbar macht. Ab zum Fuchsbau!

*****************************************

_bei Ginny_

"Wer fliegt denn da auf uns zu? Hm, alle schlafen, ich geh mal runter und schau nach.", überlegte Ginny.  
Währenddessen landete Blaise im Vorgarten. Gerade versuchte er die Tür zu öffnen, als sie sich von selbst öffnete.  
"Zabini!", Ginny war schockiert.  
"Pst, oder willst du alle aufwecken?", zischte Blaise, jedoch nicht weniger geschockt.  
Das wollte Ginny nicht, denn was würden Ron, Harry, Hermine und die anderen denken, wenn sie sähen, das sie sich mit einem Slytherin unterhielt?! Und noch dazu mit dem besten Freund ihres Erzfeindes Draco Malfoy!  
"Was willst du hier?", flüsterte Ginny desweg.  
"Das geht dich nichts an!"  
"Doch, schließlich brichst du in unser Haus ein!"  
"Gut, ich will ein par Haare von Weasley!", gab Blaise zu, da er sah das er sonst nie an die Haare käme.  
"Von welchem?"  
"Ach, von Ronald natürlich!"  
"Und warum sollte ich dich seine Haare holen lassen?"  
"Wenn ich das richtig mit bekommen habe, will er immer bestimmen, wer dein Freund ist, nun könnte er sich mal in jemanden verlieben, was niemand gedacht hääte!", vielleicht hatte es doch Vorteile, das er schon immer eine Vorliebe für die kleine Weasley hatte, und sie deshalb heimlich beobachtet hatte.  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
"Na ja wir wollen einen Liebestrak für Pansy brauen."

+++++++  
bitte reviews  
*ganz lieb guck*


	3. Die letzte Zutat

„Ihr wollt was!", schrie Ginny voller Überraschung.  
„Was ist denn das für ein Lärm?", drang Hermines Stimme zu ihnen herunter.  
„Schnell, versteck' dich im Schuppen! Und sei leise", flüsterte Ginny.  
Blaise, der dies für eine sehr gute Idee hielt, versteckte sich schnell im Schuppen.  
„Ginny, was machst du denn für einen Lärm?", fragte Hermine, die gerade unten angekommen war.  
„Ich wollte einen Spaziergang machen, aber dann habe ich gehört, wie die Gnome unseren Garten umgraben wollten! Sie haben sich gerade darüber unterhalten und als ich los geschrien habe, haben sie sich alle wieder versteckt. Du kannst wieder ins Bett gehen. Ich mach' noch meinen Spaziergang und dann gehe ich auch ins Bett. Aber erst red' ich noch mit den Gnomen!"  
„Gut, dann Gute Nacht", meinte Hermine gähnend und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Bett.  
„Gute Nacht!", rief Ginny ihr noch nach.  
Sie tat so, als suche sie die Gnome, bis das Licht oben ausging.  
Schnell lief Ginny zum Schuppen und öffnete ihn.  
„Das hast du ja super hingekriegt!", meckerte Blaise gleich los.  
„Beruhige dich mal! Ich hätte dich auch auffliegen lassen können, immerhin weiß ich ja jetzt, was du hier willst."  
„Also gut, bekomme ich jetzt die Haare?"  
„Aber wehe das klappt nicht, dann bist du dran! Darf ich mal kurz deinen Besen haben? Du hast Glück, dass ich das Badezimmerfenster noch offen gelassen habe!"  
„Na gut!", gab Blaise nach und gab ihr seinen Besen.

Ginny nahm den Besen entgegen und flog los.  
_„Sie fliegt gut!"_, dachte Blaise.  
Ginny flog geradewegs ins Zimmer rein, nahm sich Rons Bürste und zupfte ein paar Haare raus.  
Als sie wieder bei Blaise landete, gab sie ihm die Haare und den Besen und zischte ihm zu: „Und jetzt hau ab! Und komm' ja nicht zurück! Ach ja, und wehe das klappt nicht mit den Haaren! Dann gibt's Ärger und ich denke, du hast bereits erfahren, was passiert, wenn ich wütend werde!"  
„Ja.", antwortete Blaise.  
„Gut, wir seh'n uns dann in der Schule! Spätestens dann werde ich ja erfahren ob es geklappt hat!"  
Blaise flog davon und Ginny ging hoch in ihr Zimmer.

_„Das ist ja noch mal gut gegangen!"_, dachte Blaise während er zurück flog.

Bei Draco angekommen, versteckte er seinen Besen und schlich sich ins Haus.


End file.
